mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Frost
Background Sebastian Frost was born a Shadow Reaper within the Soul Order. He was a very talented student, arising to the rank of Squad Ltn at a very young age, later becoming a captain at the age of 110 which is unheard of. Over the years, Sebastian had fought many battles against Shadows though also saw the evil greed of most mortal beings. 2862 years after his birth, Sebastian mysteriously disappeared from the Soul Order, only to return not more than a decade later with a squadron of Shadow Fighters under his wing. Since then he has arisen randomly for various purposes with little more being known about him; however it is obvious he does not work alone any longer, having joined Year Zero as their 9th strongest warrior at the time, now ranked 7th. Personality Sebastian says little, keeping to himself and following the orders bestowed upon him. He is remarked as a highly enlightened individual, hateful of greed and evil. Since the time of joining Year Zero, he has sworn to avenge those stepped on by modern societies. He is very cunning and in battle will utilize his surroundings thoroughly in order to achieve victory. He is only recorded as having lost two fights, the first against the Grand Master of the Soul Order; the second against Alison Knightwalker of Mugen due to her lightspeed in the void between the 2 realms. Abilities Sebastian is regarded as being far superior to Satanas's max power, though this is only rumored. His speed is extreme, capable of keeping up with a bullet train without the use of Flash Step or any other high speed movement technique. He is a master of Kidou and elemental transformation of energies. His main ability that is known is his power to turn his injuries into his power. By cutting himself, he can perform intense levels of abilities. This ability is a forbidden Edge Art acquired through drinking the Succutus Blossom's life away, a curse in a sense. This makes him immune to most curses and poisons, just as the plant was; however to maintain his ability he must meditate a total of 16 hours a day. The greater the injury, the greater his power. A simple cut allows him to unleash powerful gravity blasts with intense pressures that can smash cars to pieces, while more severe ones allow him to produce defenses such as a black fire that engulfs and vaporizes all that it touches. His powers range from controlling his blood to healing quickly, to drinking and manipulating another person's blood, to using it to produce powerful Cosmic attacks such as gravity pushes and powerful Ars Prisma level attacks. As a member of the Frost Clan, Sebastian also has the ability to use the Ars Prisma art of Frost Style, a significantly powerful ice style which is capable of resisting all flames and even freezing them. From drinking the blood of Shadows he also has high level Shadow abilities. His signature ability is Gale Burial, where he engulfs himself in Gale Light for an effective defense while also using it to attack. One touch usually kills opponents though this is a last resort due to the danger of it. Overall, Sebastian is not one to be messed with. # Lvl 62 Base Form (Suppressed) * HP 280 * Stamina- 120 * EP- 103 * MP- 120 * Attack- 185 * Special Attack- *# Cero: 40 Damage, -4 EP & -10 Stamina *# 90's level Kidou: 60 Damage -35 EP & -12 Stamina *# 80's level Kidou: 50 Damage -25 EP & -10 Stamina *# 70's level Kidou: 45 Damage -15 EP & 8 Stamina *# 60's level Kidou: 35 Damage -8 EP & 6 Stamina *# 50's & under Kidou: 25 Damage -3 EP & .2 Stamina *# Clone: -5 EP & 1 Stamina *# Flash Step: 2 Stamina *# Shower of Blades: 45 Damage -5 EP/MP -4 Stamina *# Magic: 1-85 Damage -1_55 EP/MP -1_45 Stamina * Defense- 163 * Special Defense- 110 * Speed- 230 Base Form (Full Power) * HP 460 * Stamina- 230 * EP- 163 * MP- 180 * Attack- 235 * Special Attack- *# Cero: 40 Damage, -4 EP & -10 Stamina *# 90's level Kidou: 60 Damage -35 EP & -12 Stamina *# 80's level Kidou: 50 Damage -25 EP & -10 Stamina *# 70's level Kidou: 45 Damage -15 EP & 8 Stamina *# 60's level Kidou: 35 Damage -8 EP & 6 Stamina *# 50's & under Kidou: 25 Damage -3 EP & .2 Stamina *# Clone: -5 EP & 1 Stamina *# Flash Step: 2 Stamina *# Shower of Blades: 45 Damage -5 EP/MP -4 Stamina *# Magic: 1-85 Damage -1_55 EP/MP -1_45 Stamina * Defense- 183 * Special Defense- 130 * Speed- 310 Category:Male Category:Shadow Reaper